The technology of the present disclosure relates to a post-processing device that performs post-processing on a sheet and an image forming apparatus employing the same.
Conventionally, there has been known a post-processing device that sequentially performs post-processing on a plurality of sheets and then aligns and discharges the plurality of sheets when image-formed sheets are discharged to a paper discharge tray. The post-processing performed on the sheets includes a staple process. The post-processing device includes a processing tray and a loading tray. The staple process is performed on a plurality of sheets loaded on the processing tray, and then a sheet bundle is discharged to the loading tray. The post-processing device, for example, includes a width restraint member that restrains the positions of sheets in a width direction and a reference plate that aligns the rear ends of the sheets for the staple process. The reference plate moves to a restraint position according to a sheet size in interlock with a width aligning operation of the width restraint member. The width restraint member performs the width aligning operation whenever the processing tray receives sheets one by one.